1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a mask assembly, and more particularly, to a mask assembly including a frame supporting a mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display may be manufactured to be lighter and smaller than, e.g., a cathode ray tube (CRT). Examples of a flat panel display may include an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), etc. For example, in order to manufacture a flat panel display, e.g., an OLED display, an electrode with a particular pattern, a light emission layer, and the like may be formed by a deposition method using a mask assembly.
A conventional mask assembly may include a frame having an opening and a plurality of band-shaped (or stripe-shaped) masks fixed to the frame above the opening. Each of the masks may include a plurality of pattern openings to allow a plurality of OLED displays to be manufactured on a substrate. The pattern openings of the masks may correspond to a single OLED display, and may be formed with a shape corresponding to the electrode or the light emission layer. However, as a central portion of the masks is above the opening of the frame, the central portion of the masks may sag due to a weight of the substrate or the masks themselves.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.